Burning Hatred
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: Hailie's dead and her funeral is coming up. Lightingdamn is gone forever...right? Well, let's just say the funeral changes everything and not just one thing. A whole army is at the ready. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will live? And more importantly, who will die? Sequel to Searing Pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Mortem Venators! This is the sequel to Searing Pain: Burning Hatred. Yes, I know SP sucked ass. Don't rub it in. I promise to make this one a lot better. I feel like I can make it better. So, I will try my hardest to impress you guys with my supposed writing skills. *Rolls eyes* Sad thing is, I DON'T HAVE ANY! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this sequel! R&R!**

**Ty's POV**

I woke up at 1:00 in the morning and I just couldn't go back to sleep. I turned in my bed to see Aero in her bed (still in her dress. How uncomfortable) and Adam asleep in his bed. Good. They're both asleep.  
I got out of my bed and threw on a green tee shirt. Yes. I do sleep without a shirt.

I quietly let the room after grabbing my phone. I climbed the stairs to the deck and was immediately greeted with the harsh winter air as I opened the door.

"Holy fuck," I swore. "It's like the damn tundra out here." I closed the door behind me and shivered. "I should've brought a damn jacket."I shivered._Notch damn it. Why so cold? This is ridiculous! We're sailing in a desert!_

I sighed and walked back into the ship, shutting the door again behind me. I walked to the dining room and into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and sat down at the dining room table.

I opened the cap and started drinking. It wasn't what I normally when I wake up early but eh, stuff happens.

My phone buzzed. Now who would be texting at this time of night?

_You awake? – LogDotZip_

I picked up my phone._ Yep._

_Cool. I was about to text Adam but I figured he'd be asleep. – LogDotZip_

_Oh no. He's totally awake. _

_Really? – LogDotZip_

_No! It's Adam we're talking about here! I was kidding!_

_Oh LOL – LogDotZip_

_So what's up?_

_Just wondering when Hailie's funeral is. – LogDotZip_

_Tomorrow. Or rather today._

_I know that. Mitch called me. I meant the actual time. – LogDotZip_

_Oh. I have no clue._

_Oh wow. Such a great help. – LogDotZip_

_I KNOW RIGHT?!_

_Oh shut up, Ty. XD - LogDotZip_

_Rude. :( _

_I love you. 3 - LogDotZip_

_Go away. -.-_

_LOVE ME TYLER! – LogDotZip_

_No, Tyler._

_:P Fine. – LogDotZip_

_Good boy. Now sit._

_I already am. – LogDotZip_

_..._

',….,' _– __LogDotZip_

_Ugh. Screw you._

Footsteps made me put down my phone. It buzzed again but I didn't answer. The footsteps were coming from upstairs. If someone was going to the deck, I would've seen them pass by.

I stood up and picked up my phone.

_Don't do dis. – LogDotZip_

_Be right back._

_K. – LogDotZip_

I slipped my phone into my pocket and walked cautiously to the stairs. Only then did I remember that I was unarmed. Crap.

I slowly opened the door and saw a large tarantula on the deck. It was biting the wood off the ship and tearing it apart. The oncoming snow storm's winds were blocking the sound.

It didn't see me yet so I had to stifle a gasp. _Oh Notch. How do I kill this?_

I silently reached for my phone's emergency button. I quickly pressed it and it made a click noise. The tarantula's head immediately looked in my direction, eight red eyes staring me down. It started to approach me, eyeing its prey. Fuck.

I dodged a string of poison shot at me but the door did not. The acid melted the metal door, making it turn red before turning it to lava. Science is Jason's specialty, not mine.

The tarantula launched forward, snapping its pincers at me. I twirled around, dodging the attack. The tarantula clicked its pincers angrily, shooting another string of poison almost immediately after.

The acid missed me and hit the control panel. I gasped. _No!_

I ran to panel, dodging the spider as I went. Ian showed me the backup panel. Where did he say it was again?!

The spider shot acid again, hitting a wooden block not too far from me. It melted and a button was there. Wow. Luck. I pressed it as the ship started to malfunction and fall. Where was everyone else?!

The bottom of the control level retracted and complicated redstone contraptions were revealed. I remembered Ian teaching me how to restart the ship and I immediately got to work.

I grabbed two levers (one horizontal and one vertical) and switched them on by connecting their redstone lines to the power supply ahead.

The spider shot acid again but its own webs that it created earlier stopped the attack. I gulped nervously as the ship wavered a little bit and continued to work on the redstone lines. The ship was heading towards the ground like a rocket. I knew for a fact that we were going to hit the ground before I finished. That is, until I felt someone next to me. I turned to see Ian there. He smiled.

"You did well. I'll take it from here. Take this," he said, handing me a diamond sword. "Now go."

I nodded, smiled, and took the sword. Just then, everyone else started to appear, all armed and ready. I grinned. About damn time!

Adam and Jason raced to my side and we ran to the spider. We saw Mitch and Jerome flank him from the right. Aero, holding an obsidian sword and still dressed up, launched herself upwards. She flipped in midair and landed perfectly on the tarantula. Jerome, Seto, and Mitch hopped on as well and so did we. Quentin stayed on the floor, distracting the spider as we searched for a weak spot.

"I don't suppose you dealt with something like this while you were running, right?!" Jerome yelled to Aero over the winds. The ship skimmed a large tree.

"I did but it was much smaller!" She called back as she stumbled.

"How did you defeat that one?!" Jason yelled from the other side of the spider.

"I sliced off its head!"

"Think we can do the same with this one?" Adam asked me. I shook my head.

"Probably not. Like Aero said, the one she was faced was probably a child. There's a lot more skin, vessels, and bones to go through on this one."

"Spiders have bones?"

"I would think so."

"So we have no way to beat this thing," Seto stated. Jerome opened his mouth to say something but the ship lurched downwards. Ian was keeping it up this whole time but when I looked over, I saw that he was thrown away from the emergency controls and the redstone wasn't working.

The ship began crashing into the trees of the jungle we had flown in to.

I almost fell off the spider but Adam grabbed me. Jason wasn't as lucky. He was thrown right into Ian and they both fell again. The tarantula snapped its pincers at them and started to walk forward. Quentin grabbed a spare bow and shot three arrows at its head.

The spider turned, pissed off, and walked towards Quentin. I ran towards the face and flipped off, throwing my sword into one of its eyes. I did a tuck and roll and stood up next to Quentin.

"Nice," he said breathlessly.

"Thanks. Let me see your bow," I said as I watched the spider try to get the sword out of its eye.

"Here," he said, handing me the bow and quiver. I swung the quiver over my head and onto my shoulder.

"ADAM!" I called, aiming an arrow.

He looked over. "YEAH?!"

"TRY TO HOLD HIS HEAD STILL!"

Adam looked between me and the spider with a WTF expression on his face. "You expect me to hold this thing down?!"

I gave him a serious look and he sighed. "SETO! JASON!"

They ran to Adam's side as Jerome, Mitch, and Aero ran to help Ian, who was holding the ship up again.

The ship shuddered and sputtered before lifting back up into the air again.

"HOLY CRAP!" Quentin yelled as he was thrown backwards. I barely maintained my balance and pulled back the arrow.

Seto, Jason, and Adam had managed to knock the spider's head to the floor.

_I can't afford to miss_, I thought as I aimed. _I could hit one of them or lose my chance at shooting. _

Just as I was about to release my arrow, the ship tilted. Losing my balance, my hand slipped and let go the arrow. The arrow flew towards the spider but higher than its head, aiming right at…

"ADAM!" I screamed. Adam lifted the head, Jason, and Seto helping. The arrow went straight through the spider's head, entering from under his jaw and exiting from the top of its head.

The three on top jumped off and onto the deck as the spider fell onto its stomach.

"SHIT!" Ian screamed.

The five us – Adam, me, Jason, Seto, and Quentin – turned to Ian, Mitch, Aero, and Jerome's panicked faces.

"What?!" Seto asked.

"We're falling!" Jerome yelled.

"WHAT?!" We all screamed. We all stared in horror at each other as we fell 5,000 blocks in an acid soaked ship.

**Ooh. What will happen to TC? Will they die? Probably not. Will they live? Probably not. You just have to wait and see. Until next time, God bless, be safe, and…DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! C YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my Mortem Venators! Astrid here. Since today is my one year anniversary of being a fanfiction writer, I have decided to do something special: Updating Week! Every year, on my fanfiction writer anniversary, I will do something called Updating Week. All week I will be updating my stories. I hope you guys will be enjoying these updates. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Burning Hatred. Please review as well. And read my message at the end. It's important. Anyways, enjoy!**

Burning Hatred ll

::::TY'S POV::::

This is it. Team Crafted has survived multiple things but this...this is a first. We have never encountered a downfall in an acid soaked ship from 50,000 blocks in the air before.

We all stood silent, praying that our deaths would be fast. Ian had tried as hard as he could to keep this ship up but it was too late. He couldn't save the ship.

We fell as the ship began to hit jungle trees, making the ship topple side to side.

I looked over the edge and saw the ground come closer. I was stunned as we looked at each other with wide eyes.

We're going to miss Hailie's funeral.

The ship began to crash to the ground before I saw was a bright, white flash.

"Ty! Ty! Ty, wake up! Ty, please!" Two voices yelled. Who? Who's yelling?

"Forget it guys. He's dead," a tear-filled voice said.

"No he isn't! His heart is still beating and he's breathing!" J-Jay? Jason?

"Come on, Tyler," a voice pleaded.

"Wake up." Adam?

I slowly cracked my eyes open and immediately wished I was dead. My body was on fire. Not literally but that's what it feels like. Everything hurts and I just want to end.

I heard Jason sigh in relief. When I looked at him, I saw that his suit was damaged. His arm looked broken but I guess it wasn't since he didn't really care.

Adam had a few scratches on him and a bruise here and there but he looked fine otherwise.

Jerome didn't look damaged. He just had a couple cuts.

Seto looked like he had a sprained ankle but he was fine.

Quentin had a few bruises and scratches like Adam. He was also holding his side so he must've hit it pretty hard.

Ian's glasses were cracked but weren't off, thank Notch, but he was holding his shoulder so he either broke his arm, dislocated it, or hit it hard.

The only people I didn't see were Aerocloud and Mitch.

"Ty?" Ian asked. I groaned in response, hurting too much to talk. "What hurts?"

"Everything."

"I meant what hurts the most."

"Leg, ankle, arm, shoulder, sides, back, ribs, and head."

Jason started touching the places I named to see what happened. It was really painful and Seto noticed. He began talking to distract me.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember us falling but when we hit the ground, all I saw was white."

Seto looked at Ian and Quentin worriedly. He looked back at me. "Ty, all of us would be dead if it weren't for you."

"What?" I asked.

Seto sighed. "Before we hit the ground, you grabbed us and absorbed most of the impact. Aero, however, fell off the ship before you could grab her. You and Mitch dived for her but she was already far out of reach. Knowing you and Mitch couldn't do anything for her, you grabbed Mitch and we hit the ground.

The ship exploded and you were hit by a few flames and wood. We tumbled onto the ground but you were knocked unconscious."

"How did I manage to grab you all if I remember standing there?" I asked, hissing in pain as Jason touched my ribcage.

"Sorry," Jason muttered.

Seto smirked. "One of the best things about the human mind. If a traumatic experience has occurred or something the human wants to forget something desperately, the brain is able to manipulate itself into thinking of a different scenario. In this case, you thought you stood there when instead, you saved our lives."

"Whoa," Jerome said, gawking at the sorcerer.

"Right?" Seto laughed.

"Where's Mitch and Aero?" I asked.

"Mitch left to find Aero a few minutes after we landed and checked if you were okay. He hasn't come back," Ian replied.

"How long was I out for?"

The guys looked at each other grimly before Seto replied,

"Five hours at the least."

* * *

::::MITCH'S POV::::

No. No. No. She will not be dead. You did not search five hours for her and leave Ty injured to find her dead.

But somehow, despite my whole pep talk, my subconscious said I was wrong. That there was no way she could have survived. She's only seven and fragile.

I burst into another clearing to finally find her. How she landed about ten miles from the crash site will remain a mystery to me.

I ran to her unmoving body which should've been obvious that there was no way she lived.

I knelt beside her and shook her.

"Aero?" No response. "Aero!" Nothing.

Tears in my eyes, I yelled, "Aerocloud!" Not a word.

"No…Aero…" I mourned. I sobbed into her bleeding neck. Wait…what?

I sat up and assessed her injuries. Major lacerations, broken ribs, I'm assuming a punctured lung, and a slice to the neck. I'm guessing she also had a major concussion.

"Oh, Aero. Slowly or instantly, you died alone. I'm sorry." I held her to my chest and sobbed for a good twenty minutes.

I wiped my eyes, Aero's blood smearing my face. I wasn't that injured. Just a few cuts and bruises but Ty might be half dead or in a coma.

Standing up and carrying Aero, I began to walk in the direction of the crash site. Please be okay, Tyler.

* * *

::::IAN'S POV::::

Everyone but Ty, Jerome, and I left to go find medicinal herbs and other medical supplies for Ty and the rest of us.

Meanwhile, Ty was still lying on the floor, remaining silent. I could see the pain in his eyes. I would be crying if I had as many injuries as he does.

Just then, we heard rustling from the direction Mitch had left in. Jerome and I immediately got ready to attack if it was some kind of enemy. Ty started to get up but one look from Jerome told him to stay down.

We relaxed when Mitch came out of the forest, but tensed again when we saw that he was holding a dead Aerocloud in his arms. The three of us stared at the deceased child. She was so young though...The poor kid.

Mitch laid her down on the ground in front of Jerome and I before walking over to Ty. He helped sit Ty up and against the tree as Jerome and I continued to stare at Aero.

"How do you feel?" He asked Ty behind me.

"Broken but I'm good," Ty's voice responded.

Mitch turned to me and Jerome, making us stop staring at Aero and turn to him.

"Broken?"

I nodded. "He has broken bones, twisted ankle, bruised limbs, et cetera, et cetera."

"Seriously?" Mitch asked Ty. Ty rolled his eyes.

"No. We're just kidding," he replied sarcastically. He scowled . "I didn't grab Aero on time huh?"

Mitch frowned. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't any of ours. It was of natural causes. And if it wasn't, well, we'll be searching for the killer for the rest of our lives because we'd never find him or her. Some things are best to let go of. At least she's with Notch now."

Jerome raised his hand in the air.  
"Preach. Amen," he said, causing us to laugh.

"Help me bury her?" Mitch asked me and Jerome.

"'Course," I responded. I walked over to a couple of trees and began to make three shovels. I tossed one to Jerome and one to Mitch.

"Well," Mitch said. "Let's get digging."

**So that was Monday's update. Tomorrow will be "Of Psychos and Myths". I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to tomorrow. It will be updated sometime tomorrow night. Stay safe, I love you all, God bless, and DARKSOMEONE41 signing out. See ya!**


End file.
